In the practice of using a garment pattern, the pattern is laid out onto the material to be used to have the material cut up into pieces corresponding with the various pieces of the pattern. The pattern has as indications thereon corresponding matching points to fit the pieces together. In addition to matching points, there are indications on the pattern for making darts, pleats, button holes and the like.
Pins and tailor tacks are commonly used to place markings on the material to correspond to the indications present on the pattern. A more convenient means is provided by the invention herein for marking material.
The invention herein as its principal object provides self-adhesive or self-sticking marking members of various configurations and those of like configuration are placed on the material at corresponding match up points. A specified configuration of a marking member may be used to indicate the location and design of darts and pleats and appropriate marking members will indicate the location of button holes.
The marking members are placed about the perimeter of the pattern onto the material for match up points. The pattern will be appropriately apertured to permit marking members to be placed through the pattern to indicate dart and pleat locations, button hole locations and the like.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a pattern having marking members carried on the underside thereof which may be secured to underlying material by the application of heat or by the removal of cover strips from said members to expose their adhesive surfaces.